Angel
by JJ Dragon
Summary: MattxBB Beyond has just killed Believe Bridesmaid and his life is incomplete. But what happens when Matt arrives? Will Beyond find happiness or forever question his existence? Later yaoi. Written for a friend.
1. My angel

It all started the night I had killed Believe Bridesmaid.

As I laid on my bed that night, I wandered how it felt to be killed. I mean, my existence was a simple stain on the fabric of life. Something to be washed away. The mistakes I had made was like an increase to the stain.

There was an unexpected tapping at my door. I sat up on the crimson-dyed sheets, sauntering over to the door like a drunk madman. Maybe I was. I was never to know.

To my surprise, _he _was stood there. Tall, attractive and young as ever. My red eyes fixed on his emeralds, a silence creeping inside and out of me.

I felt arms encircle my waist, an embrace fixing around my form. I returned the small affection, a blink of a smile gracing my lips.

"Matt…" I say, my face buried in his neck. I can practically _hear _his smile, feeling him tighten his hold of me.

"Beyond…" He replies. Water runs from my eyes, and he wipes it away, his fingertips soft on my skin. I look up at him, for he is a little taller than me. He pets my hair, kissing my head like a lucky charm. It is a sweet feeling though, one that causes a butterfly's wing beat in my abdomen.

"I missed you" I say, the words falling from my mouth before I have chance to register them. He caresses my cheek, causing scarlet to rise into them.

"I missed you too my angel…" Angel? I was no angel. I was a demon, a fiend, a psychopath. I was no perfect deity that was loved beyond that of a human.

"How am I an angel?" I ask, my words full of shyness and shock.

"Because you're perfect to me.." I feel his lips on my own, a gentle gesture of sweet love that I had been craving. I return the love willingly.

I know that my life means something now.

Not just a dwindling star in the night.

Not just a stain of life.

But a real spark of feelings and belonging.

All thanks to Matt.

"I love you… More than anything…"


	2. My lover

**Part 2**

He says I'm delicate and I deserve the world. Funny how a mass-murdering serial killer like me can be hearing those words from another mouth.

I can only wander along the line of fact and fiction; Reality and dream.

I find myself sat beside him in my bed, his naturally coloured fingers entwined with my ivory ones. It has been a long time since I felt this hold.

"You're so cute" He says, but I do not believe it. Who would consider a frail, red eyed fakery cute?

"I am not" I protest, heat rising to my cheeks. I cannot fully comprehend my body's actions.

"Yes, you are. You're adorable, my angel" Again, the name he has spoken. Angel. Every time I hear it, my heart beats faster. Matt runs his fingertips over my lips. The very same lips that he had captured once before.

"Why me?" I inquire. I am very sure there are hundreds of others he could have chosen to be with, but why me? Why am I so different? Surely I am just like them, whores and sluts of the trade.

"Because you're special…" I feel his lips on mine again and I return the kiss wilfully. I never want this to end. His affection turns more passionate, his tongue slipping into my cave-like mouth. A sound escapes my lips; A sound I am not familiar with, but I know it is one of pleasure. My fingers wrap into his ruby hair, his arms around my skeletal waist. He suddenly pulls away. Another sound escapes my mouth, the whimper of a displeased animal.

"Why did you stop…?" I ask, unknown as to why my voice is emptier.

"Your body…" Something on my upper body moves away. I realise he has taken off my shirt, leaving my chest exposed. "It's so thin…"

"I can't help it" I say. Why is he so bothered about my body? I suddenly whimper again. "Am I disappointing you?" Why have I asked that? Why am I saying these things?

"No, my angel. I'm just worried. I care about you" Lips are on mine again, but with a more concerned approach.

Right now, I am very vexed. His feelings for me are undeniable, but also quite peculiar. Why would he fall for someone like me? I am a killer; The lowest on the social ladder. I belong in dirty cat-houses with women who have to endure all night intercourse for money.

But to him, I am a demi-god. Why?

"Why am I important to you?" I ask. He looks at me with a serious stare.

"Because, Beyond Birthday," He moves his mouth to my earlobe and lightly nibbles on it, causing a low moan to escape my cavern. "I am in love with you.."

"For how long...?"

"Since we met, my darling…" pools of heat rise to my face.

"I… I loved you since then, too…"


	3. My sin

**Part 3**

I stood by my window, my pale hand pressed to the glass. I was almost touching the sun's rays with my own fingertips. It was a wonderfully calming experience.

I allowed my mind to drift back into the past. Was Matt happy at the orphanage with all those other children? A sudden thought conjures in my head.

What if he was happier then than he is now?

"Matt…"

"Yes, B?"

"Tell me… Are you happy?" I could hear him arise from my bed and stalk over to me like a terrier.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He sounded almost frustrated.

"I'm not exactly I nice person to be around…" I was not stupid. I knew my own mind and how quickly it could snap like a twig. I could be capricious, selfish, self-centred, emotional and murderous. One would have to be stupid or very brave to even want to breathe the same air as me.

"Beyond, I am very happy with you. I know your antics and I'm not afraid. In a way…" he turned my face to his. "…it's kind of cool" I looked at him with complete consternation.

"It's not cool…" I mumbled. "It's bad… It's very bad…"

"No. It isn't. You're not dangerous."

"Prove it" I could almost hear his smirk.

"As you wish" I let out a gasp as he pushed me onto my bed and started ravishing my neck with his tongue. A small moan escaped my cavern. I tried to get up and show him some dominance, but he pinned me down. I felt him suck on my hotspot and my body began to warm.

"Aaaaaah…" I moaned, his tongue beginning to trail down my collarbone. In a flash, my shirt was off and his hands were roaming all over my chest. I could feel his fingers brushing over my nipples and I realised that I was clinging to him. My body was like a fire as his mouth closed around one of the nubs. The sudden movement afterwards caused my back to jolt upwards in an arc of pleasure. I heard him chuckle and he began to kiss down my body. He pulled off my jeans and boxers, exposing me to the cold air.

"I'm guessing that you're a virgin, B" He pulled a smirk which turned me on even more. Heat of embarrassment rushed to my cheeks and I could only nod. "Oh, did you save yourself for me?" He laughed as the heat in my cheeks increased. My mind was mulling over the question when I felt a sensation on my lower area. I gasped as I saw he was licking me. My breathing began to shake, moans tumbling from my mouth. He licked more and more, my actions getting more desperate and erratic by the second.

"M-Matt...!" I mewled, my fingers entwining in his red locks. My stomach was churning, the pit full of pressure. I was pulling at his hair and screaming in ecstasy as he deep-throated me. It wasn't long after that that I released into his mouth, panting. I watched as he pulled away and held me close to his chest. I curled up in his arms.

But what did that prove?

"See, Beyond? You're not dangerous… You accept love and all forms of affection. It's proof that you're not dangerous."

I could only nod as I settled into his warm embrace.


End file.
